


now and forever

by calarinanis



Series: a tale as old as time [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Jon and Sansa get married. It's a moment that Jon will never forget.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: a tale as old as time [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739434
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	now and forever

Sansa glided down the aisle towards him and he felt his heart stop. Her fierce red hair was streaming free under the silver tiara and her blue eyes held unshed tears as she walked closer to him. He took a deep breath. She was stunning. She had always been stunning but today there was an ethereal quality about her. Perhaps it was the white gown shot through with silver, the rosy cheeks against creamy skin or maybe it was the fact that her bright red lips were outstretched in the biggest smile he had ever seen. He felt the nerves creep in like an unwanted guest at a wedding which was ironic given that it was his wedding. He watched as she took her position opposite him. Radiance gleamed from her every angle, so bright and beautiful, as his eyes met hers. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through his curls. He winked at her instead.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…” The priest introduced them to the guests as he continued staring at Sansa. He was dimly aware of the words spoken but in all honesty he wanted to savour this moment.

She had chosen fire lilies for her bouquet, an unusual choice but one that meant a lot to them because they had met in a garden full of fire lilies. He even had one threaded through his button hole. It was like having Sansa next to his chest. The aroma was what he had come to associate with Sansa: fragrant and spicy with just a hint of sweetness. Looking out upon the guests, he noticed that Arya had eschewed a dress in favour of a pale pink tuxedo and that she was sitting rather close to Gendry. He heard his name and focused his attention back on the priest.

“Do you take Sansa Stark to be your lawful wedded wife?” The priest asked him.

Jon’s mouth suddenly felt dry. “I do.”

“And do you take Jon Snow to be your lawful wedded husband?”

“I do.” Her voice was glorious, strong and clear, as it resonated throughout the church.

“Then, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” The priest announced as a loud cheer exploded from the guests. “You may kiss the bride.”

He held her in his arms, her perfume wafting towards him, and kissed those gorgeous red lips. Ecstasy shot through his body as their lips met and he felt joy flood his body. They were married now. He had never felt such happiness. They broke apart to face their guests. He held her elegant hand in his own, warm and comforting, as they walked down the aisle together with smiles outstretched on both their faces. He drank in the heady feeling of bliss. They waved and blew kisses and just felt love radiate throughout the room. She looked at him with a secret smile just for him and he knew that today was the first day of forever. People congratulated them and he thanked them but his mind was busy saving this memory. The way Sansa looked, the way he felt and the way they had been joined together.

“I love you, Sansa.” He whispered as they sat down in the car together.

She smiled at him and he felt a gentle pressure on his hand. “I love you, Jon Snow. Now and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
